SD Gundam G Generation Fanon
The unofficial sequel to SD Gundam G Generation World, G Generation Fanon features all the mobile suits from both the series and fanon. The game will be available on Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox 720. Opening Scene The main story of SD Gundam G Generation Fanon begins in a cutscene featuring the Turn X battling against the Perfect Guardian, a mobile suit featured in Gundam 00S: Star Struck. The battle is interupted as a massive hole opens, tearing through the fabric of reality and unleashing a horde of warped and shadowed versions of mobile suits from both the main series and the fanon. The Turn X and Perfect Guardian are easily defeated and sent to their respective timeline by a warped Valvados, which then proceeds to shatter Earth itself by damaging the Generation System. Story After the opening events, Gundams from every series attempt to restore the Earth by reliving and battling through their respective histories. The situation worsens as the damage to the Generation System grows, the cause eventually being revealed as due to the fusion of the Dark Valvados with the mainframe of the system itself. Gameplay The gameplay is considerably different from previous installments of the SD Gundam G Generation series. Similar to the original style, the player begins in the timeline of their chosen Master Pilot. For example, if the player chooses Setsuna F Seiei, they begin in the Anno Domini Gundam 00 timeline. Unlike the previous series, which had the player select stages they wished to play and would enter from there, the gameplay of SD Gundam G Generation Fanon features an entirely new setup. Similar to the old style, the players would select stages from a series. Unlike previous versions, the stages are divided specifically into their own story. As the player battles through each stage, they relive each major moment of the respective series. For example, in the Universal Century Timeline, the player would experience the first battle between Char and Amuro Ray and battle their way through to the final battle at Axis in Chars Counterattack. The succesion of the player is hinded by the Dark Valvados randomly sending in mobile suit forces to recapture battlegrounds or stages already completed by the player. The player must then reenter the stage, which sometimes can be radically changed depending on the situation, and defeat the opposing force before moving on. During these battles, the player can sometimes earn special parts to construct new and more powerful mobile suits. The player also gains a special base from which new mobile suits can be created and deployed throughout the multiple timelines through the use of fleets, which are small forces made up of the timelines titular mobile suits and those currently owned by the player. Timelines Unique features A unique and new feature implemented in SD Gundam G Generation Fanon is the Crossover Lab. In the crossover lab, the player can disassemble currently owned mobile suits and construct an entirely new suit from the parts. Another use for the Crossover Lab is the transfering of features usually unique to another mobile suits. For example; RX-0 Unicorn's psycoframe transfering to Strike Freedom to allow increased reaction rate and unlock special features of the DRAGOON. This feature is unlocked after four of the ten Earth Fragments are recovered and restored. Another new feature is the Home Base. After the player recovers their first Earth Fragment, they are given a special base to allow access to the Crossover Lab and other features. The game will randomly send a swarm of mobile suits to attack this base. If the base falls, the Earth Fragment must be recovered in order to restore it. The Home Base can be upgraded to feature numerous defences against enemy invasion, including but not limited to, Mass Transport, which can summon one of the players fleets to defend the base. The Fleet System is another new feature. When the player begins a timeline, the heroes from that timeline join them and form a small force, usually based in the traditional mothership of the series. This serves as a transport as the player makes his way through the storyline. Each timeline grants a new fleet for use of the player. After four of the ten Earth Fragments are recovered, the player gains the ability to combine fleets, forming an armada. Master Pilots This is a list of pilots the player can choose from when they begin the game and later when they complete a timeline. The list goes as: *Ransac, piloting GNSS-1D Rush Gundam. *Setsuna F. Seiei piloting GN-001 Gundam Exia *Heero Yuy, piloting XXXG-01W Wing Gundam *Domon Kasshu, piloting GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *Amuro Ray, piloting RX-78-2 Gundam *Kira Yamato, piloting GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Category:Games